


We do not walk where angels weep

by Garotte8Goodnight



Series: Coming in from the cold [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garotte8Goodnight/pseuds/Garotte8Goodnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter Soldier introspective. </p><p>There is no man called James Buchanan Barnes; only a ghost story to whisper under the cover of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We do not walk where angels weep

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to sad music and had to write my thoughts down. Its not really a story as such, just broken disjointed thoughts. It's how I think that a man, object, weapon, not permitted to think would think.

There used to be a man called Bucky Barnes. (Or James, Jimmy, Sarge.) There used to be many things; there used to be a boy with the sun in his hair and the sky in his eyes called Stevie too. 

Now there is a man called the Winter Soldier. Wait, no, that's not right. There is no man called the Winter Soldier. There is only the absence of a man; the cold empty abyss that occupies a man shaped hole in the universe. 

Like a black hole, no light escapes. He used to like science, no, he didn't used to like anything, he never was anything more than he is now.

There is only a myth, the ghost story told to little assassin children sleeping in their cribs. 

He is the silence in the night, the cold creeping touch, the chill of winter against your skin. 

His name, not his name. Its designation. The Asset, the Weapon. The Winter Soldier. 

Change the world, shape the century.

The Asset watches, waits in the darkness. Thinks. Doesn't think, is incapable outside of mission parameters.

I knew him.. Knew who? A whisper in the night? Nothing. How can nothing think or know of something? Matter doesn't work that way. 

Matter meets anti-matter and it is destroyed.

The mission; find the man on the bridge, eliminate him.

He tries, he will not fail, he is shaping the century, saving the world from itself.

He can't kill him. He tries, oh he tries. The man falls and the Assets remembers (how can nothing remember?) falling. Down, down, down to where the bite of winter is sharp and cold and everything hurts. 

He is the Asset, he doesn't feel pain. 

He thinks of warmer days, when the ice wasn't so deep in his bones. He thinks of mother winter, he thinks of spring and blue eyes. He doesn't think. He cannot think. He is not a thinking thing. 

He does think, he knows too, and remembers. 

Is he still nothing? What is nothing once it finds something to hold onto?

Is it now something itself, or is it just nothing dressed in a cloak of ghosts?

He is nothing, he has always been nothing. Only the cold empty places are his. 

He is an infinite force in the universe. He is the darkness that tucks the sun into bed at night. He is the shadow on the horizon.

He is the Winter Soldier.

He wasn't always.

He used to be a man.


End file.
